


Misperception

by truelyesoteric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not weaker because of your sex,” Gerard had said. “Let people believe you are weaker for it, but never believe that. Know your sex makes you stronger, use their misperception of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misperception

**Author's Note:**

> Just to reiterate: Kate is evil. This is about the Hale fire. You know that nothing good can come of the combo. Turn back here if you dislike such things.
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS TO waterofthemoon for the lightning beta.

She fucked Peter Hale on his wedding night. His wedding was a hastily thrown together affair, meant to be nuptials before his barely girlfriend had begun to show. She fucked him before he went to his new wife’s bed. 

It was only fair; they had been fucking for months. The gold band on his finger turned her on. She loved watching the glint of it as his fingers disappeared inside her. She watched it clutch in the sheets as she rode him without mercy.

She fucked Laura Hale a few weeks later on graduation day. Laura called her a friend. They had spent the night giggling together, talking about futures that neither of them would have. She was the one to whisper in Laura’s ear, slipping a hand under her skirt. Laura whimpered as she traced over Laura’s clit. It seemed that Laura really liked a tongue against her and inside of her, if the shaking of her body and the wanton arching of her hips was anything to go by. Laura Hale came like a seizure. 

After just a few seconds, Laura flipped her over and returned the favor.

They were in the forest, naked. It was a fitting place to fuck animals.

She fucked Derek Hale on his sixteenth birthday. She had expected him to be starry-eyed and naive. He was, but there was something jaded underneath the appearance of his youth.

There was something about Derek, and it had made her change her plans for him very quickly. He would never love her, never be devoted to her, never tell his secrets. She fucked him anyway, trying to appear submissive, trying to get into his skin. He was the only part of her plan that didn’t come together nicely.

Derek Hale would have been a great beta. He would have stood by his alpha’s side and noticed everything. He would have been loyal and strong and probably decent in a fight.

But she burned down his house with all of his mentors inside before he could learn how to harness everything. 

It wasn’t the amazingly knowledgeable Peter or the brash Laura who had actually spurred her into action. Those two had fucked like wild things, but soon enough they had fallen into her trap. It was the untouchable little Derek Hale who saw through her subterfuge; it was only him who held something back.

The fire was always the plan, but Derek had hastened that. She had pulled together the plan’s final act once she had noticed that there were questions brewing behind Derek’s eyes. She could only survive this if they didn’t ask questions. She’d never survive his inborn lie detector. 

Fortunately, he didn’t know what to do with his theories. He had no idea how to voice his concerns. He was just a little baby beta.

So she killed them all, killed all of the animals.

**

Kate Argent’s father had picked her up from school when she was twelve. Kate had been suspended for fighting. When he had arrived, she had been sitting low in her seat, sulking. Boys never seemed to understand that she wasn’t weaker. It was something she had to prove.

Gerard had taken her home, had sat her down.

“You’re not weaker because of your sex,” Gerard had said. “Let people believe you are weaker for it, but never believe that. Know your sex makes you stronger, use their misperception of you.”

Kate had looked up at her father through tear-stained cheeks. She had always been Gerard’s youngest daughter, Chris’s little sister, just the baby girl.

That had been the day that she became Kate Argent. People would often underestimate her. 

She made them all burn.

**

Gerard had been the one to tell her after the Hale fire.

“There are survivors,” he had said.

Kate looked up at her father, not knowing how much he knew. It was done in secret because it went against their stupid family code. If Victoria found out, Kate knew that there would be trouble. However, her father had an astute sense of perception. 

His look was almost proud, though. It was at that moment that she knew as long as there were no direct questions, Kate would be fine.

“Derek and Laura were off in the woods,” Gerard said, as if he weren’t discussing the horror of most of the Hale family being burned alive. “They weren’t there when the fire happened. They have disappeared. Peter Hale was found, but the extent of his injuries make his condition touch and go.”

Kate felt hysteria bubble up in her throat.

The three people who could put the pieces together were still alive; they could feed on their hate as they wallowed in their shame. She had fucked them, and they hadn’t died. 

Their fate was much worse.

Gerard was going on about Cora being missing, apparently aided by one of the other alphas, but Kate was already laughing too hard to hear.

The guilt that the three surviving Hales would feel about aiding and abetting in their family’s genocide was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

Part of her wished that she could see them again. All three were wild when they were fucking; they’d be downright feral now. It would be amazing, Kate was sure.

Just like the fact that the last remaining Hales were beyond emotionally destroyed. 

It really was better than their deaths.

**

Derek Hale strapped to her wall was the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen.

He had been unyielding as a child, even as he had given himself to her. He was no less so now; six years later, the look in his eye was damned. It was as if he had failed once, and he would never be able to see any of his actions as anything other than failure.

His agony made her giddy.

“You never told,” she crowed in one of their one on one sessions. “You never told them.”

She could barely fight down the laughter. He had never told. Laura had died never telling. Peter was in no condition to tell. They were all trapped in their prisons of guilt.

She may have been a girl, but she had destroyed the Hale family inside and out. The family would never recover, and even the shells of their remaining members were nothing to fear. 

She couldn’t contain her laughter anymore.

Derek’s angry glare didn’t do anything. She had the power. She had held them in the palm of her hand. She had closed her fingers. They all had been crushed.

She was a god.

**

She hadn’t planned on Peter Hale.

Kate didn’t think that he would be all that torn up about his wife and child. Not enough to murder her. Initially, she had thought that it would be Laura who would exact the family revenge. Laura was the alpha, and Kate had always feared her a little bit. She was like a mini Talia. That had made fucking her all the more exciting. Laura liked to bite, to fight for domination. It was surprising that she had been the easiest to take down.

Kate had always assumed it would be Derek next. Logically, it was the only option. Sweet little Derek, he knew the answers but never knew that he knew them. He second guessed himself and made the wrong choices.

Like not killing her.

He was weak. He would always be weak.

But it was Peter. Peter, who liked pain and handcuffs. Peter didn’t flinch to kill her. In her death, she realized that maybe he was just like her. If situations were different, maybe they could have had something beautiful and destructive. It would have been glorious.

She died, her hand clenched.

The Hale family crumpled beyond repair in her fist.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a drabble in a long time. But this hit me this morning while painting the deck, so you have it. I hate Kate, but she is so delicious to write for.


End file.
